Road safety issues associated with side lane blind spots are known. Drivers often attempt or execute a side lane change maneuver unaware of the presence of another vehicle overtaking the vehicle in the immediate adjacent side lane. The driver of the vehicle usually is not able to view the overtaking vehicle in the driver's side view mirror due to the restricted field of view provided by that side view mirror. The overtaking vehicle, not being visible to the driver using his or her side view mirror and not yet visible in the driver's peripheral vision, is essentially in a side lane blind spot. Numerous mirror-based solutions to such blind spot concerns have been suggested, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,419, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. It has also been suggested to place multiple cameras around and about the vehicle to provide an improved blind spot detection and alert system, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,321; 5,670,935 and/or 7,111,968, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Such prior systems involve mirrors and/or multiple cameras and multiple displays, and thus require complexity and cost.